Cybertronian Crystals
by Jackson W. York
Summary: Sam Witwicky is plagued with dreams about a certain autobot. What will he do?
1. Dreams and Chickens

Warm, almost burning kisses trail down my chest. I feel my heartbeat increase to the point that the only thing I can hear is blood rushing in my head. I am drawn out of my stupor as I feel a hot breath on my inner thigh. I moan, it sounds faint and far away, his tongue now trails to my diamond hard member. He pauses and leans up to my ear, he moans my name, his voice husky from the passion that surrounds us both. I can only whimper as his hands roam my body. I moan one word, a name, that fills me with both fear and passion. "Optimus"

* * *

I awake with a jolt as my alarm begins to play the deafening, irritating music of its people. I stumble out of bed to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I become disgusted with myself but I sigh and begin my daily routine of hygiene. Afterwards I stumble out of my room and roam through the halls of the base that I was asked, well...more like swindled into moving into, thanks to a certain yellow and black musical bot...who happened to be my bad-ass car and best friend, and who was also currently running up behind me in his new favorite mode.  
"SAM!" Bee almost howled as he grabbed me and hugged me tighter than my own mother ever could...and trust me that woman has a grip like Ironhide when it comes to highgrade.  
"B-ah BEE!" I croak out "Can't breathe" I smile and give a fake wheeze for effect.  
"Oh..sorry...still working on my strength in this form" He said sheepishly.  
"That's okay...so what's up?" I ask as we walk side by side down the hall.  
"Well...I have been training with my new pulse rifle that Ratchet attached the other day, 24 out 24 shots, dead on, thank you very much" He said smirking and rubbing his knuckle on his shirt.  
"Bee...you have a targeting system...of course you would get a bulls-eye each time" I said chuckling.  
"Yeah...b-but I...I guess you are right" He said a bit deflated. I sigh and pat his back.  
"Sorry dude...anyways what is everyone else up to?" I ask hoping to cheer him up.  
"Well...Ratchet is repairing Ironhide...again" He said grinning.  
"What happened...?" I had to ask.  
"Oh...nothing much...it just seems that the old mech is not as nimble as me..." Bee said trying to hold back a laugh.  
"What did you do?" I groan,  
"Me?...nothing..." He said giving the most innocent face he can muster...and I have to admit...if I hadn't known him for all these years, I would believe it. But...unfortunately for my greatest friend, I know him better than he knows himself.  
"Bee..." I said giving him a knowing look.  
"What? I told you I didn't do anything...now the wall of the west gate...that almost flattened his face" He said chuckling. I sigh and stop at the elevator that takes us to the surface.  
"Anything else?" I asked and he hums for a minute and rubs his chin.  
"Uh...oh! Optimus wants to speak with you" He said cheerfully. I internally groan 'Of course he does' I instantly thought while thinking back to my dream.  
"C-could you cover for me Bee...please...I have...uh...homework to do" I said and Bee gave me a look similar to the one I gave him earlier.  
"Homework...on a Saturday...in July...at 10 am..." He said slowly enunciating each word a bit.  
"...yes" I answer. He huffs.  
"Sam...why haven't you told him?" He asked me reaching forward stopping the elevator.  
"W-what do you mean Bee?" I asked starting to worry.  
"Sam...may I remind you that I am a highly advance alien robot with a multitude of sensors that can detect a fly farting on the moon? I think I can tell when my best friend is crushing on my boss...well maybe a little more than a crush considering last night" He said muttering that last part.  
"Last night?" I asked, and he grinned, suddenly I heard a obvious recording of me breathing short breaths and moaning the accursed mech's name. It took me less time for my entire body to turn red from embarrassment than it took for frenzy to find me on eBay.  
"You...recorded me?" I asked my attitude changing from embarrassment to pure rage.  
"No. Sam I didn't record you...you called me" He said matter-of-factly. I slowly slid my eyes closed and slid down to the floor.  
"Sam...its not the end of the world." Bee said smiling.  
"Y-yeah it is...Bee please...he can't find out! H-he will throw me out or but me in Alcatraz or feed me to Ravage!" I pleaded with him.  
"Sam, first of all...I would never let him throw you out, second Alcatraz has been closed for years and lastly Ravage doesn't eat humans...he maws them." He grinned at the end of the sentence.  
"Bumblebee! PLEASE!" I beg.  
"Sam I wasn't going to tell...I don't blackmail friends...but I don't see the harm in telling him that you care for him" Bee said looking at me.  
"First of all you blackmailed Sideswipe last week because he stole your air freshener, and the harm is that he will think I am a freak" I said and Bee sighed.  
"Sideswipe had it coming...as for you...you can't obviously think you are the only human to feel this way, can you?" Bee asked and I looked at him.  
"W-what? what do you mean?" I asked actually confused.  
"Sam we have been on this planet for oh...what a million some odd years right? You think all that time no one fell in love with one of us?" Bee asked looking at me.  
"I...I dunno...I never thought about it" I said kinda shyly.  
"Well...you aren't" Bee said and started the elevator again.  
"W-who was the first?" I asked  
"I believe her name was Caroline...she was one of the first people to discover us, however she never got to tell the mech...actually no one who has fallen in love with one of us has ever told the other" Bee said as the door opened.  
"Why?" I asked and he chuckled.  
"Probably the same reason you won't tell Optimus" Bee chuckled  
"Won't tell me what?" Optimus said as Bee stopped himself and Sam from running into him.  
"Uh...tell you that I have been practicing my Cybertronian history" Sam said and Bee threw up his arms and walked away muttering and occasionally playing a clip of a chicken clucking.  
"Well that was...odd" Optimus said as he watch Bumblebee walk away. "Anyway, that is wonder Samuel. I am glad you find our history interesting..." Optimus said smiling down at the boy, making the poor boy go weak in the knees.  
"Well..I mean what can I say, it is a tragic yet educational history. Anyway Bee said you wanted to see me" Sam said and Optimus thought for a moment.  
"Ah yes...I have something for you...I found it while investigating a crash site. Thought you may like it." Optimus said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal, unlike anything Sam had ever seen.  
"Wow...um what type of crystal is this?" Sam asked looking at it.  
"Well actually it is a Cybertronian crystal...it is Energon that was but under high pressure and heat. I believed it formed when whatever crashed down went through the atmosphere." Optimus said.  
"Um thank you Optimus...however why did you think of me when you saw it?" Sam asked and Optimus let a small blush go over his face.  
"W-well I honestly don't know...you just were the first person that came to mind when I saw it...if you don't like it I can take it back" Optimus said his eyes seemed to dim.  
"No! no" Sam said quickly "No I love it...um thank you again Optimus..."  
"Well you are welcome Samuel.." Optimus answered back. They stood there in silence for a moment until Optimus clear his throat. "Now if you excuse me Sam, I have a meeting with a Mr. " Optimus paused to look at his datapad. "Put-tain?" Optimus said trying his best a pronunciation.  
"Well...I better not keep you...have fun" Sam said as he waved bye to Optimus as he walk by.  
"BWAK BWAK BWAK" A suddenly loudly clucking noise came from behind Sam making him jump three feet in the air.  
"BEE!" Sam shouted, to which Bee responded by playing the chicken dance song.

* * *

AN: I HAVE RETURNED...well sorta. I need a break from my other jobs so I decided to write a small short fic. I may continue it...not sure. Tell me what you think. Also, you guys are so awesome I never thought I would have this many fans. Thanks for the support and have a Happy Easter weekend.


	2. A Redone Breakfast

Strong hands held me tight. The heartbeat of the other synced to mine. I smiled and leaned back into his hold and stole a kiss from him. He chuckled and let his hands explore my body. I was his in all and I loved it, and apparently he did as well. I grin as I see that look in his crystal blue eyes, I felt that familiar hard hot member rub against my back. I face him and smirk, I let my hands roam his strong war beaten body. He smiles and leans close "Sam...I must tell you something" I look up and blush "Yes Opty?" He grins at that and opens his mouth and "BEEEP BEEEP BEEP"

* * *

Another dream...Damn it! I sigh and get out of bed and do what I do every morning...but something seems different. I pause and look around and I suddenly feel compelled to walk to my door. I soon found my self at my door, I open it and see Optimus in his holoform with a hand raised.

"Sam!" He sputters, "I was just about to knock to wake you up"

"I...I was going to breakfast" I mumble while looking at him.

"Uh Sam...I may not be the authority on human fashion, but I do not think it would be wise to go to breakfast in your boxers" He chuckles, I freeze and look down and without thinking. I slam the door on him.

"Uh Sam?" He ask, his voice muffled by the door.

"Uh j-just a minute..." I say and dress fast. I re-open the door and Optimus smiles at me again.

"Erm I was wondering if I may join you for breakfast...I haven't had a morning meal in a very long time" He said blushing slightly.

"S-sure...um but I didn't think that holoforms could eat" I said and he smiles and I feel myself go slightly weak.

"Well they can but we can't covert it to energy like humans can. However I should be fine drinking energon" He said with a shrug...

"Oh...yeah that should be fine." I say as I step out and walk down the hall with him. We walk in silence, which is fine by me because that voice of him makes me melt...Wow I am starting to sound like a anime aren't I?

"Sam?" He asked with that oh so sweet voice

"Yes Optimus?" I reply trying to act like myself.

"How did you sleep?" he asked smiling. I internally groan.

"Good...yourself?" I ask and he looks away for a bit.

"Fine" he says and blushes a bit.

"Well there you two are!" says a slightly to cheerful voice from behind us.

"Bumblebee" Optimus smiles, "good morning" he chuckles.

"Morning Sir...Sam" Bee nods at me.

"Good morning bro" I say and he smiles from me to Optimus a few times.

"Well...would you like to join us for breakfast?" Optimus asks. All I can think is 'no no no no'

"SURE!" Bee buzzes. 'Damn it'. The three of us enter the elevator and Optimus looks back at Bee and Bee looks to me then back at Optimus.

"You know you too seem like really good friends" Bumblebee says out of the blue.

"Uh...is that so? Well I have always thought so as well" Optimus says and I shoot Bee a death glare, to which he responds with a innocent look, I roll my eyes and sigh.

"You know Lt. Devin on floor 8, I heard that he wants to go out with Arcee" Bee says again out of the blue.

"Is that so...give him my best wishes" Optimus says without looking back. 'oh god just kill me now. Have mercy on this kid...I mean come on I saved the world three times over!'

"I will make sure to do that." Bee says...'well at least he is quiet' "How about you Sir? Are you interested in anyone?" Bee asked. We both turn and look at him and he shrugs.

"If I am, I would prefer that it stays my personal business. Understand?" Optimus asks.

"Yes Sir...Sorry Sir" Bee mutters. 'how long is this elevator ride anyway?' I think right as the doors open. We finally get to the cafeteria and sit down with our food, Bee sits in between us.

"So Samuel do you have anything planned for today?" Optimus asks in that sexy deep baritone.

"Just the usual thinks Opty" I said and freeze, Optimus freezes to and looks at me.

"P-pardon?" he asks and I suddenly stand.

"U-uh I think I hear Lennox calling me. I think I better get uh going and...you know SEE YA LATER" I say as I walk away, tripping over a chair and bolting out the door.

* * *

"Oh primus that was priceless!" Bee laughs.

"Was not! I...I don't think I have been more terrified or horrified in my life...and what was it with you and you interrogating Optimus?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Just trying to help my best friend." He says.

It had been about fifteen minutes sense my little scene. Bee had ran after me when I ran out, I had made it outside and decided to sit in the court yard.

"Well you didn't! If anything he thinks that I am a weirdo and you are interested in him!" I shout and Bee snickers.

"Sam...he would never be interested in me and he doesn't think you are a weirdo...Don't get me wrong you are but he doesn't think that" Bee chuckles.

"Thanks..."I mutter.

"Well its true..." Bee says and we both sit in silence. "You need to tell him" He mutters and I stand up.

"WHY?! S-SO HE CAN LAUGH AT ME!? SO HE CAN EXILE ME!? NO! BESIDES WHY IS IT SUCH A BIG FUCKING ISSUE WITH YOU?!" I explode at him, it goes silent for a minute and he stands slowly and glares at me.

"Because I will not have you miss out on what I missed out on. But it seems you are addimit about this so...go ahead. Be a scared little boy...but do not come crying to me when you finally decided to change your mind and its too late!" Bee huffs. "See you around Sam...have a nice life" he says and his holoform fizzles out.

"FINE GO! BE A ASS!" I shout at nothing causing some soldiers to stare at me. I walk back inside and go back to my room and lay on my bed and jolt as I get the feeling of falling. I fall out of bed only to see Bee's smiling face staring at me.

"Bee? What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me?" I ask and he looks at me like I am crazy.

"What are you talking about Sam I could never be mad at you...so are you going to get up from the floor or do I need to bring in a really big spatula?" Bee chuckles and I stand.

"Haha very funny...but seriously I thought you were pissed at me because I won't tell Optimus how I feel...and what did you mean what you said about missing out on what you missed out on?" I ask and Bee's eyes dim.

"Sam...I was in love once...I never told you...how did you...?" Bee was cut short from a knocking at the door, I walk over to it and open it to find Optimus standing there with a plate of food.

"Good morning Sam" He said smiling and handing me the plate.

"M-morning its like 1pm" I say and they look at me.

"Sam its 10 am...I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for breakfast but when you didn't answer your door I assumed you were either sleeping or busy...so I went with Bee and sent him here to wake you." Optimus says and I look at both of them.. 'What the hell?' I think and sit down.

"Sam are you feeling alright?" Optimus asked and kneels in front of me.

"Sam I think we should take you to Ratchet" Optimus says and puts a hand on my forehead.

"I agree" Bee says.

"I guess so" I mutter. I am escorted to the med bay and after a few minutes of scans and test, Ratchet tells us that I am fine. I shake my head and look up at Optimus.

"Optimus?" I ask and he looks down at me.

"Yes Sam?"

"Can I go now?" I ask and Optimus looks at Ratchet who nods.

"Yes Sam you may go. But I want you to rest please" He says and I nod and head back to my room and lay down.

* * *

_Later that night_

* * *

I look up from my laptop when I hear a knock at my door, I go and open it. Optimus was standing there.

"Hi Optimus"I say and he smiles.

"Hello Sam...Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yes Sir...um if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" I ask and he looks me in the eye caringly.

"I was worried about you Sam" He says letting a faint blush cross his features.

"Oh..." I blush

"May I come in?" He asked and I back up enough to let him in. He looks around and smiles.

"I see that you certainly made this little block room more like home" He says and I suddenly realise that he has never been in my room...he has stood by the door but never been inside.

"Yeah...I mean...yeah I did..." I mutter and sit on my bed, he looks at me and smiles as he sits in my office chair.

"Sam...I want you to know something" He says making sure that I am paying attention "If there is ever anything wrong or if you just want to talk I am here for you" He says not breaking eye contact with me.

"O-okay Optimus. Thanks" I say a little taken back.

"You are welcome...so I must ask...is there anything you wish for me to know?" He asks and rubs my arm. I freeze and look at him and into his deep blue eyes and I sigh.

"Y-yeah actually there is..." I say nevously.

"What is it Sam?" He replies.

"um..." I pause...it is now or never'. "Did you know that Devin on floor 3 wants to date Arcee?" I ask and he looks at me.

'DAMN IT!' the voice inside my head shouts

"Is that so? I should give him my best" Optimus said while looking at me. "Is that all Sam?" he asks.

'no no it isn't!' I think frantically and clinch a fist. "No...Optimus I have something to tell you" I say more terrified than when Megatron tried to take my brain.

"What Sam?" He asked geninly curious.

"Optimus I..." I am broke off by a alarm going off in the base.

"Hold on to that thought Sam. I have to take care of this" He says and gets up and leaves. I sit there frozen and mash my head against my pillow.

* * *

AN: Okay here is chapter two. I guess it is more of a filler chapter but I dunno. Okay guys I have to go again, I really have to finish projects I got started on. Sorry, please R and R.


	3. A new life and A kiss

I laid there with my face in my pillow and I sighed. 'Why can't I just tell him' I groan and sit up and freeze as I here a voice that seems to come out of nowhere.

"So what happened sir?" A voice that sounds like Sideswipe says.

"I am not entirely sure...something triggered the alarm, I am just not sure what" A very deep baritone says. I know that voice.

"Should I go to Sam?" A new voice says with a almost British accent, it sounds familiar but I can't place it.

"Well actually he is expecting me back, we were talking" Optimus says.

"What about? If I may ask" The british one asks.

"Matters concerning me and him Bumblebee" He says and I freeze. It is one thing to hear voices in my head, its another thing to hear voices of other autobots in my head and it is even more of another thing to hear my best friends voice in my head that sounds nothing like his holoforms.

"Sorry sir" He says gently as there is knock at my door. I get up and open it to find Optimus' holoform standing in front of me.

"H-hey Optimus" I greet and he smiles.

"May I come in again Sam?" He asked gently.

"Y-yeah." I say and move out of the way. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Well I am not quite sure, something tripped a alarm and we don't know what it was" He says as he sits in my chair again.

"Oh...well I am sure you will figure it out." I say and next to him on the bed.

"I am sure we will to. Now then I believe you were going to tell me something Sam?" He asked looking a me, with those deep blue eyes.

"Uh y-yeah I was going to t-tell you...uh..." I freeze up 'Just tell him idiot!' "I heard you and Bee talking outside my door" I say and he freezes.

"Y-you heard us?" he asks.

"Yeah...why?" I reply.

"Sam...we weren't talking...we had a comlink. There is no possible way you could hear that" He says worry crossing his features.

"W-what?" I asks forgetting everything and getting scared. He tenses up and suddenly I hear his voice but I don't see his lips moving.

"Ratchet, we need to have sam examined, he somehow heard a comlink I had." Optimus' voice says

"Thats impossible Optimus" I heard Ratchets voice reply.

"Apparently not" I think and Optimus looks over at me shocked.

"Sam?" Ratchets voice asked and I go pale.

"Y-you can hear me?" I asked and Optimus nods very stiffly.

"GET TO THE MEDBAY!" Ratchet's worried voice almost screams.

* * *

When they arrive there Ratchet quickly starts scanning Sam.

"That is odd" Ratchet says as he completes his scan.

"What is it?" Bee, who met us here, asks.

"Sam...has energon in his blood stream" Ratchet says confused.

"Isn't Energon posionious to humans?" Optimus asks.

"Yes it is...but it doesn't seem to be affecting him" Ratchet mutters.

"So Sam you say this is the first time this has happened?" Ratchet actually asks.

"Yeah...it started after" I start and freeze.

"Started after what Sam?" Bee asked.

"I had this weird dream" I say and look at Optimus and Bee.

"What was it about?" Ratchet asked.

"Well it was as if I had re-lived this morning. It felt really...real. I got up and Optimus was at my door, he asked me if I wanted to have breakfast with him. I said sure then me and him and Bee went to breakfast and I ran out after something. A little while later me and Bee got in a argument about not missing out on something he did." I say and if cybertronians could go pale, Optimus and Bee would have.

"S-sam...uh...I had planned out having breakfast while wait for Bee to go wake you so that you could join me." Optimus says.

"And I...I was kinda thinking about a nightmare I had about you, in it we were fighting" Bee says. We all sit there in silence.

"Ratchet?" I asks and he looks at me.

"I have a theory but it wouldn't apply to you" he says trying to keep calm.

"What is the theory Ratchet?" Optimus asks quickly.

"Well...when sparklings hit a certain stage of development, they begin to be able to use their comlink and sometimes share dreams with members of there families...but Sam would have to be a cybertronian to do that." Ratchet said looking at Sam.

"Ratchet...am I becoming a Cybertronian?" I asked, everyone looks at Ratchet.

"I...believe...due to some sort of cicumstance...yes you are" Ratchet says taking time to organize his words.

"oh..." I said stunned. "Ratchet...may I go to my room?" I asks and he nods.

* * *

I had laid on my bed staring up at the celling for hours. I turned and looked over to the clock '1:01am' it read. I sigh and get up, I slip on my shoes and walk outside to try to clear my mind. I freeze when I spot a large mech sitting there looking at the stars. Optimus.

I walk over and clear my throat. He looks over at me, his optics gentle as he studies me.

"Hello Sam...why aren't you asleep?" he asks.

"Too much on my mind" I said and he puts his hand next to me. I climb on to it and onto his shoulder.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked and he sighs.

"Same reason" He says tiredly. "Sam?" He asks.

"Yes Optimus?" I reply.

"I know you probably blame us for what is happening to you" He says as shameful as he can.

"No...No Optimus I don't" I say before he can continue.

"Why?" He asks gently. "All we seem to do is ruin your life" He looks away and I feel my heart burn, I have never seen him like this before.

"Optimus. Look at me, look at me" I say and he looks at me. "Optimus I am a little scared, but I am not mad, and you have not ruined my life. You have made me who I am, you all have. You are my family and without you guys I wouldn't be me...I would still be some loser kid at collage, probably driving a yellow Bug" I chuckled, and I look at him. "Optimus you may think that my life is ruined but...the more I think about it...it is just begining." I say and he stares at me.

"Sam...I am grateful to be considered your family." He says and he activates his holoform in front of me, I hug him.

"Optimus...there is one more thing I need to tell you" I say and he smiles at me.

"I know...I do too" He says and kisses me deeply almost making me melt.

* * *

AN: Hey guys here is chapter three. Let me know what you guys think. I think that this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I need some rest. Take care :) Please R and R


	4. Feelings and Fights

It was perfect, the moment his lips touched mine. The electricity I felt that ran through me almost made me colapse. It felt like a dream, it had to be a dream...No it wasn't. He held me tight and suddenly broke the kiss.

"Samuel..." He moaned. I grasped his holo's clothes.

"Optimus.." I whimpered. He smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you" He muttered and kissed me again.

"Mmhm?" I try to ask through his kiss that made me liquid, he broke the kiss and looked at me while stroking my cheek.

"For helping us all those years ago." He said and I smiled and hugged him.

* * *

I awoke in my bed later that night, I went to move but found it almost impossible. I looked down and saw Optimus's arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed and smiled, I rubbed his arm and he mumbled in his sleep and moved his arm. I leaned over him and smiled.

"Be right back" I whispered and kissed his forehead. I snuck out of my room and looked around, I went toward the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. Walking back I hear something, I turn toward the sound. I am facing Bee's door.

"Bee?" I whisper as I get closer, it sounds like he is crying on the other side.

"Sam...my Sam..." He whimpers. "GGGGRRAAAHHH!" he suddenly roars and a loud slam sounds. "Of course he would chose the Prime...everybody chooses the prime...nobody wants the lonely scout" My heart broke, I physically felt it just break.

"Bee..." I whisper tears forming in my eyes. I need to move, I need to go back to Optimus...but I can't, my legs are solid.

"He is happy...he is happy...Bumblebee you can't hurt him...he is happy" He repeats as he cries gently. I feel my legs begin to move me, a few moments later I am back in my room, silently crying.

"Sam?" Optimus asks gently. I turn and face him and he quickly jumps out of bed and comes over to me and holds me tight. "What happened?" he asks. I can't answer him...I feel like my voice is has been ripped out...I cling to him and cry gently. "Its okay Sam...its okay"

* * *

**_The Next day_**

* * *

I awake feeling worse than I did the day after Mission City. I open my eyes and come face-to-face with a very muscular, kinda hairy chest. I bury my face into him and he rumbles gently and holds me tighter.

"Good morning" I whisper and kiss his chest.

"Afternoon Sam" He mumbles gently into my hair.

"What?" I ask looking up into his blue eyes.

"Its twelve thirty-two" Optimus says sleepily, I grin and chuckle. He looks at me confused. "Whats so funny Sam?"

"I have never seen you like this Optimus...normally you are up bright and early...large and in charge all the time" I say and he looks at me and smiles.

"Sam...Primes are allowed to sleep in on the weekends" He smiles.

"WHERE IS OPTIMUS PRIME?!" A sudden yell comes from the hall.

"Most of the time" Optimus mutters and his holoform fizzles out of existence and my door gets kicked open. Mrs. Mearing walked in looking like Megatron look alike.

"You!" She hisses and points at me. "YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" She almost screams.

"Uh..."

"YOU TOOK MY OPTIMUS!" She screams and pounces on me and starts to scratch and punch me. I try to block her and stop myself from hitting her.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" I hear another yell and she is suddenly dragged off of me. I look to see Bee's holoform standing in front of me with his hand out. I take it and with his help stand. I look over to see Ratchet dragging Mearing away kicking and screaming.

"You okay?" Bee asks and I look at him and suddenly the memory of what happened the night before hits me hard.

"Y-yeah" I croak out and Bee looks at me concerned and sits me on my bed.

"You don't sound it" He mutters and sits next to me.

"Is everything okay?" I look up to see Optimus standing in his true form.

"Sam said he was fine but it sounds like his is losing his voice." Bee said glaring at Optimus.

"Sam?" Optimus asks me and I look at him.

"I am fine Optimus..." I say.

"He sounds fine Bumblebee" Optimus says to him.

"He didn't sound like it earlier" Bee said clenching a fist. "Of course you would know better wouldn't you?" He said and fizzled out.

"Hmm" Optimus mutters and activates his holoform.

"where did you go?" I asked and he gave me a sad look.

"I was going to stop Mearing before she came in. But she was a bit faster than I am. I am sorry Sam" He said and I sigh.

"Why didn't you use your holoform?"

"She has developed a...attraction to it..." he mutters.

"Oh..." I say and he pouts at me.

"Forgive me for leaving?" he asks and I look up to his eyes.

"Mmhmm" I nod and smile and kiss him.

"OPTIMUS! NO WE CAN BE TOGETHER!" Mearing shouts clinging to the door way.

"Come on crazy lady" Red Alert says as he drags her away.

"BUT I LOVE HIM!" She shouts.

"and I love reading but I am not going to make out with a book" He mutters to her.

* * *

The day goes by rather slowly after that, I attend a three hour meeting about safety around the autobots and another two hour meeting about nothing really. I sigh as the meeting dismisses, I go outside and sit by one of the many hangers and look over the base. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were playing their version of basketball and saddly for poor Sunny, Sides was winning. I smile and let myself fall asleep.

Optimus POV

Four hours...Sam had been missing for four hours.

"Any word on his location yet?" I ask through a Comlink with one of my men.

"No word yet Optimus, don't worry we will find him" They reply back.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE HIM!" I hear, I turn and see my scout angry beyond all belief.

"I did not lose him Bumblebee!" I say losing my grip on my anger.

"YES YOU DID!" He shouts loudly.

"Bumblebee...I am your superior do not take that tone of voice with me." I said reeling back my anger as far as I can.

"NO I WILL SPEAK TO YOU LIKE THIS. FIRST YOU STEAL HIM FROM ME, THEN YOU LOSE HIM!" He yells back at me. I grit my denta and growl.

"FIRST I DID NOT STEAL HIM FROM YOU. HE FELL IN LOVE! SECOND I DID NOT LOSE HIM!"

"YES YOU DID...YOU DID BOTH OF THOSE THINGS!"

"Why are you screaming Bee?" We freeze and look down in between us, Sam was standing there between something wasn't right, he had metal skin.

"Sam?" My scout and I ask in unison.

* * *

Please R and R

AN: No, Sam and Optimus have not sparked yet.


	5. Truth and Love

Sam's POV

I smiled and looked up at them.

"Who else would it be" I asked chuckling, they activated their holoforms and walked over to me with concerned looks, I swallowed harshly becomming more and more scared.

"Sam...h-have you seen yourself lately?" Bee asks and I shake my head and look down at my hands, my blood runs colder than liquid nitrogen. I want to scream but my voice is non existent. Optimus quickly grabs my hands and holds them in his while looking me in the eye.

"Sam listen to me. Its going to be alright I promise" He says gently to me and I calm down slightly, that is until I hear Optimus's Comlink "GET ME RATCHET NOW!" he yells through it, I look at him irritated and scared and he looks back embarrassed. Ratchet runs in quickly and freezes when he sees me.

"Sam...what.." Ratchet mutters and picks me up and carries me to the medbay. "Don't worry Sam we will figure this out"

* * *

**_13 hours later_**

* * *

"Ratchet...!" I groan, "Can I please go to bed?" I look over at the mech who currently looked possessed by the ghost of frenzy.

"No no no no no. Just a couple more minutes, I know I am close to figuring it out" He mutters and looks at some papers and back at his computer. I sigh and take out the crystal Optimus gave me and I smile as I run my fingers across it. "Saaammm...what is that you have there?" Ratchet asks suddenly, I look at him and shrug.

"It is a crystal Optimus gave me awhile back, he said it was energon that they found by a crash site." I mutter and keep looking at it and I turn to Ratchet whose expression changed from a curious creature from hell to that of a father that just found out his daughter is pregnant.

"Ratch?" I asks and he holds up his finger, and walks out of the medbay.

"OPTIMUS ORION PRIME! YOU ARE AS DEAD AS DEAD CAN GET!" I hear and freeze, I stay that way until Ratchet returns literally carrying Optimus. "You are going to explain to me why he has a Satiline Crystal" Ratchet growls and Optimus quickly looks at me.

"I...didn't know it was..." Optimus says with a shaky voice and walks over to me. "Sam I am so sorry..." He says and I look at him confused.

"A Satiline Crystal is another brilliant invention by Wheeljack, that we thought we have gotten rid of. They enable two Cybertronians to experience what the other feels and thinks. I don't understand how it works, and I don't want to. But that is what caused this" Ratchet said motioning to me. "Since you are not Cybertronian, the crystal and what remains of the all spark that is in you decided to...convert you to a Cybertronian. Again I do not know why" Ratchet mutters trying to reel in his anger. I look over at Optimus who has his face covered while leaning against a wall.

"Optimus?" I ask and he sighs and looks at me with sad optics.

"Samuel I had no idea" he almost whimpers, I motion for him to come over; which he does and kneels in front of me. I reach out and stroke his face.

"Its okay Optimus...I am not mad...a little scared but not mad." I say and he smiles gently.

"Thank you Sam" he says and stands up to face Ratchet. "Is it reversible?" He asks and Ratchet looks at him very annoyed.

"I have no idea Optimus, none...the only person that may be able to tell you is Jack and only Primus knows where he may be right now" Ratchet says and Optimus sighs.

"We could try to contact him" I say and Optimus shakes his head.

"No no no, Wheeljack tends to be a little resistant when it comes to talking to either of us." He says and I raise my eyebrow. "He hates authority and Ratchet is his...I suppose the correct term is ex-boyfriend." My eyes go wide and I look at Ratchet.

"What?! I can love...and i am a damn fine lover" Ratchet says and mutters the last part.

"So...what am I supposed to do?" I ask and he sighs.

"Well normally I would say to give me the crystal but because of the fact you are human I am going to say keep it" Ratchet said.

"Will I continue turning into a Cybertronian?" I ask and he nods, Optimus leans his head on the wall, "Ratch can I go back to my room now?" I ask and Ratchet goes to say something but stops.

"Yes Sam, but I want you to come back here in the morning for a few more tests" He says and I nod.

* * *

I laid on my bed looking at the crystal in my hands and I couldn't help but feel angry, sad, happy and guilty all at the same time. I smiled and walked over to my door and opened it to find Optimus's holoform standing there with roses and a guilty smile.

"How did you know?" He asks and I smile.

"My mom used to plant roses all the time, I know the smell a mile away" I say and he hands them to me. "Why did you get them?" I ask taking them and smelling them.

"Because I have successfully ruined your life." He says sadly breaking my heart to hear that wonderful baritone say such sad words.

"You haven't ruined my life Optimus" I say pulling him inside and hugging him.

"Sam because of me you have gotten kicked out of collage, killed, and now turned into an alien life-form. I think I have" He says and I kiss him deeply, he moans and breaks the kiss and rests his head on mine.

"Optimus everything that has happened has made me who I am. This is just another phase in my life." I say and rub his chest, he rumbles. "Now stop talking that way, you are my powerful prime, show me that wonderful protective side of you" I say and kiss him deeply again and he moans and squeezes my ass. I gasp and break the kiss, "Optimus" I say and blush, he chuckles.

"Sam..." He says and I blush and start to take his shirt off.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys...I know I know you want to see the...ahem...sparking...I am just thinking that maybe...it might be a bit soon...you know for this scene...

Fanbase: NO! GIVE US THE GOODIES!

Me: Oh alright fine

* * *

_**Okay disclaimer time: If ya'll aren't old enough to read this sticky, sweaty, part of the story. Then don't I don't need haters. That being said, if you are old enough to read it. Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

I blush as I face his bare chest, it was amazing from his big pecs down to his eight pack abs. I slowly run my hands over his muscles. He moans and growls. I gasps as he picks me up and lays me on my bed. I moan and kiss him deeply, our tongues battle each other but end the end his wins. He takes my shirt off so that our bare chest rub against one another. I wrap my arms around his back as he kiss down my chest, stopping breifly to suckle and pinch my nipples. I was in heaven as his tongue trails its way to my waist line. He looks up and I nod. He slowly strips off my jeans, leaving me only in my boxers. He chuckles as he breathes on my tent. I moan and he rumbles as he takes it into his mouth, suckling me through my boxers. I gasp and moan his name, he lets me out of his mouth and stands.

"Up Sam" he demands, I follow suit and sit up. "strip them off" he commands and I shiver as I kneel in front of him slowly reaching up to unbuckle his belt. I feel myself shake with anticipation as I slowly start pulling them down and I freeze as I notice he isn't wearing anything underneath.

"Is there a problem?" he asks and I blush and pull them passed his groin. I freeze as something gently slaps against my lips and nose. He shivers and moans.

I look up and come face-to-face with his rock hard cock. It had to be close to nine inches with three strong veins running the length of it, He was uncut and had thick foreskin that made me drool a little. I swallow and keep pulling his jeans down, taking time to look at his sack that held two very large orbs. I was pretty sure that if my semi-metal skin could show it I would be pure red. I look up to him and he smiles.

"What do you think?" he asks and I lick my lips and rub his lower abs.

"I think you are perfect" I say and he smiles.

"I am glad to hear you say that. Now lets get those boxers off" he says and slides them off reveling my cut seven inch member. "Beautiful" he mutters making me blush more. He slowly pushes me back onto the bed and resumes kissing me. I moan as I feel his cock rub against mine. He rumbles and squeezes my ass making me gasp and groan.

"Take Me Optimus!" I moan out loudly and he chuckles and brings two fingers to my mouth, I look at him.

"Wet them" he orders and I suck on them, he watches and strokes me once. I moan and he pulls his fingers out. He smiles and I soon feel him circle my hole and slide them in making me arch into him. I feel him grin and wait till I adjust, he wiggles his fingers around making me claw at his back. He kisses my neck as he pulls them out and I let go of him. He sits up his cock in my face.

"Wet it" he says and I lick my lips as I take him in my mouth. He moans loudly and tangles his hand in my hair. I start to bob on his thick cock. He starts to pant and clinch his hand.

"Sam..." he moans and I grin as I swirl my tongue around his member and tongue his slit. "Gaaahhh SAM Mmm where did you learn that?" He growls and moans. I take him out of my mouth with a loud pop.

"Same place you learnt how to speak English" I say and he chuckles. He moves his cock away from me. I whimper missing it in my mouth and he licks my neck.

"Don't worry my love...it will be back in you" He whispers and I suddenly see stars as he pops the head into me. "Ahh so tight" He hisses.

"Mmm...you're my...first" I say and he rumbles and hilts, I moan as I feel myself try to adjust to his size.

"Thank you Sam" he moans in my ear and suddenly starts to pound me. I scream out his name for the whole base to hear. My nails dig into his back, he slides his tounge into my mouth. I can't last much longer, it is too much.

"Op-OPTIMUS!" I scream as I shoot my cum all over his chest. He tenses up and squeezes my ass hard.

"Sam!" He shouts and I feel warmth shoot into me, we look gazes and kiss deeply. "I love you Sam" he mumbles and I kiss his neck.

"I love you to Optimus" I mumble and hold onto him as he lays on his side with me in his arms.

"Ahem" We both freeze and I turn to see Bee's holoform standing there looking like a mixture between absolute happiness and anger that would make my mom proud.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for all the awesome review! You guys have to be the most fantastic fans I have ever met. I hope this chapter satisfies you ;) Catch you guys later :) Please R and R


End file.
